


Coffee Break

by hotyaoi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, F/M, I Have No Idea how to write about jobs sorry, Meet-Cute, anyway!!!! link and zelda are really cute, basically the business/office au that NO ONE asked for, ganondorf is a horrible boss that everyone hates, is this a meet-cute??? i guess, link is really cute and zelda wears a pantsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotyaoi/pseuds/hotyaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where everyone works in a boring office, Link has a huge crush on Zelda, and Ravio sets them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carlyraejepsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyraejepsen/gifts).



“Hey, uh, the copier is jammed again.”

Link sighs and stares straight ahead at the blinking cursor on his desktop. 

“And I’m not sure how to fix it.” Ravio leans in a bit closer. “Could you maybe...take a look at it for me?”

“Fix it yourself, Ravio. I have to finish this sales report by 9 or I’m dead.”

Ravio’s sitting on the corner of Link’s desk, coffee in one hand and market data in the other, looking much more smug than anyone should at 7 am. “Come onnn, I’ll owe you one? I gotta start my data analysis for Ganondorf.”

He pauses a moment before grabbing the papers out of Ravio’s hands. “Fine. I hate you so much.” 

Link hears Ravio yell, “I love you!” behind him and smiles as he walks to the copy room.

The copy room also doubles as a small break room, complete with a small microwave, break table, and coffee maker. Link turns on the coffee maker and kneels in front of the copy machine to try and assess the problem. Everything seems to be functioning right, so he loads the market data papers into the tray and hopes for the best. 

He startles as someone quickly opens the door behind him. “Link?” 

“Oh! Hey Zelda!” Link quickly tries to stand and slips on the tile a bit. “I didn’t see you there.”

She’s wearing the light blue pantsuit today and her hair is pulled back and Link really should be focusing on speaking but his brain doesn’t seem to be functioning correctly right now.

“What’s going on? You usually take your break around 10:30.” She gives him a small smile. “Uh, not that I’d been checking or anything. You know.”

Zelda laughs brightly. “I guess you’re right. Ravio told me something was wrong with the the coffeemaker and he knew Ganondorf would never replace, so he asked me to take a look at it and see if I could help. Why are you here?”

“Well, uh, Ravio told me that the copier was jammed again and that he needed to copy some market data from one of Ganondorf’s weekly analysis papers, and that he couldn’t fix it for himself.”

The copier makes a noise and starts abruptly printing copies of Ravio’s papers, and Zelda turns to see the coffeemaker blinking happily by the fridge.

They turn to each other and stop for a minute before Link breaks the silence. “I think we’ve been had.”

Zelda bursts out laughing and sits down at the break table as Link turns red. “Was that the wrong think to say?” She shakes her head and gasps for air.

“Oh my god you - you just - you can’t you say things like ‘we’ve been had’! That sounds like - like something straight out of a ‘40’s cartoon!” Link can’t help it, he starts laughing too.

“I don’t sound like that! Come on, I promise I’m not like, secretly an 80 year old man or anything.” The laughter fades and they sort of smile at each other.

“Look, I’m sorry about Ravio. He loves getting in my business and I guess that kinda, uh, came around to you in the end.”

Zelda smiles at him. “So does that make me ‘your business’ then?” 

He fiddles with his tie and feels his face heat up. “Oh man I’m sorry! I swear I didn’t mean that in a weird way.” She laughs a bit, just as happy as and bright as before, and soon enough Link is smiling again before accidentally glances at his watch.

“Ugh, I love spending time with you, but I really do have to get this sales report to Ganondorf soon. Could we maybe, um, meet up after work? For dinner or something?” 

Zelda smiles beautifully and it makes Link feel faint. “I’d. I’d really like that.”

“Me too.” He can’t stop grinning, and Zelda looks just as happy as he is.

The two stand up to leave. “But are you sure you’re setting this up? Ravio’s not orchestrating this whole plan, right?” 

Link laughs a bit and knocks her shoulder as they pass through the doorway. “Nah, I promise it’s just me.” He pauses. “So, I’ll meet you outside right after I get off?”

“That sounds perfect.”

“Okay.” He’s grinning again.

“Okay.” She smiles, and kisses him lightly on the cheek before leaving for her cubicle.

Link watches her leave, breathless and longing for work to end already.

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh. i dont write very often but i'd love to hear what everyone thinks!! thanks so much for checking this out !


End file.
